Straight to the Top
by Dana1
Summary: What if Survivor Series ended differently? (Rewrite of my fic Plan C)
1. Your winner

Title: Straight to the Top

Author: Dana

Rating: PG

Warnings: Wrestling violence

Summary: What if Survivor Series ended differently? (Rewrite of my fic Plan C)

Author's note: When I first watched the final match I was sure I saw Ambrose raise his shoulder (not sure what I saw now after watching it again!) so I'm going from there.

Disclaimer: I own no one you recognize. They all belong to WWE or themselves.

Dean Ambrose turned and ran at Roman Reigns ready for a clothesline but Reigns hit him with a spear. Ambrose hit the ground hard.

The referee, Charles Robinson, got into position.

1

2

Dean's shoulder popped up at the last possible second. There was an audible gasp from the audience. Roman sat back on his heels shocked that Ambrose kicked out. He even in the heat of the moment questioned the referee on the count. A lot of people thought Robinson had a fast count so Roman had to check. As he argued with the ref, Ambrose rolled him up in a small package.

1

2

3

A loud cheer rang out with Philips Arena as Eden Stiles announced the new WWE champion. Roman got up in disbelief and took the title from Robinson and handed it to his brother. Dean took it and Roman raised his hand as confetti rained down on both of them.

"Good job brother," Roman whispered in his ear. "Rematch?"

"You got it and don't forget,"Ambrose said, "loser buys beer tonight." He stuck his fist out and Roman hit it before leaving the ring.

Sheamus' music started playing as Roman started to leave ringside through the crowd. He stopped and turned around.

The Celtic warrior entered the ring and kicked Dean in the head. Roman went closer to ringside and watched as the ref went to make the count and Dean kicked out.

This time it was Sheamus who started arguing with the ref. Dean went up to him, kicked him in the stomach before hitting Dirty Deeds. He got the pinfall.

He raised the title high in the air and this time Roman really did leave but this time up the ramp. As he was headed up the ramp Motorhead started playing.

The CEO Triple H came out onto the stage and stared at Reigns. He didn't have a mic but he didn't need one. Camera could pick him up clearly. He said, "offer still stands." He stuck his hand out but Roman just walked away.

DDD

Notes: I like the idea of Roman winning but not keeping the title but I really wanted Dean to win. As I mentioned this is a rewrite of Plan C so it might be obvious where I'm going but I've got a few turns planned that might not go in that direction. You never know.


	2. Planting Seeds of Doubt

Notes: I really like Kevin Owens. He's a lot like CM Punk.

Dean walked to the back feeling elated. He was WWE Champ. It felt great. He remembered stealing the title after Elimination Chamber but this was completely different.

"You know you should watch your back," a voice said from behind him.

Dean turned around to see Kevin Owens standing there with the Intercontinental Title slung over his left shoulder. Dean got into a defensive position and the Canadian held a hand up. "I'm not here to fight you Ambrose. I'm actually here to congratulate you and offer you some advice."

"Why would I want to listen to advice from you?" Dean asked not relaxing his stance. Kevin was a fighter like he was and knew he couldn't let his guard down.

The older man smirked. "You don't have to but I'm going to give it to you anyway. You can't trust anyone not even your so called brother. Hunter's already talked to me about joining the Authority saying I can have another title shot if I join. I don't take orders from anyone. I told him I'll get the title shot by myself. Did you see Hunter make an offer to Reigns tonight? Reigns didn't say anything he just walked away. I wouldn't trust him."

"Thanks for the advice Owens," Dean said starting to walk past him, "but I trust my brother a lot more than I trust you."

"You also trusted Seth Rollins!" Kevin yelled after him.

Dean didn't even reply. He knew that Owens was just messing with him. He headed to the locker room and took a shower. He was sore and tired but he was also excited. When he left the shower he found the locker room empty. He quickly changed and took his cellphone out. He sent a quick text to his girlfriend Renee Young.

 _Where are you at?_

He received a text right away.

 _Wrapping up an interview for the website. I'll meet you at the entrance in 15._

Dean grabbed his bag and left the locker room. He ran into Roman who was standing there talking to his cousins, Jimmy and Jey Uso, along with Naomi who was at the show to watch her husband Jimmy. Conversation abruptly stopped.

"So where do you want to celebrate?" Roman asked after a moment.

"Wherever you want to go is fine with me. Renee's wrapping up an interview but she said she should be done in fifteen minutes."

"Congratulations," Naomi said, "if it couldn't be Roman, I'm glad it was you."

"Thanks," Dean said.

Roman's phone buzzed indicating he had a text. "It's probably Galina. I said I'd call her after the show." He looked down at the phone and frowned obviously not happy with what he was seeing. He shoved his phone in his pocket without sending a text. "I'll call her later," he said.

 _"I wouldn't trust him."_

He didn't know why he was letting Kevin Owens get to him. Owens didn't know anything. For all he knew Galina might have been telling him not to party too hard tonight or to remember to bring home something for Joelle.

Renee came hurrying up to them and hugged Dean. She kissed him on the lips. "Congratulations! I knew you could do it." They kissed again.

Jey cleared his throat and the couple stopped long enough to look at the younger of the Uso twins. "You two are as bad as Jimmy and Naomi."

Everyone laughed.

"You guys ready to go," Ryback asked coming up to them. He was riding with Jey.

"Yeah let's go." Dean said shifting his bag and slinging the title over his shoulder. He wasn't quite ready to put it in a bag yet. He was ready to party.

DDD

When the group arrived at Park Bar, they were quickly seated at tables in a corner of the bar. Roman went up to the bar to place an order for beers. A bet was a bet. He turned back towards where the others sat.

"Hey aren't you Roman Reigns," a voice asked from next to him.

Roman turned to see a guy in his mid twenties sitting there.

"Yeah," he said before turning around to get the two beers from the bartender.

"What a tough break losing tonight. I really thought you had it. Must be tough celebrating someone else winning."

"We're brothers. I'm proud of him. I know if I won, he would be the first to congratulate me."

"You sure about that fella," another voice said not far from him. Roman didn't have to turn to see who it was.

"What do you want Sheamus?"

"Just heard you and this fella here talking about your boy winning the title. Really thought I'd be cashing in against you tonight. So did you let him win?"

"Did I what?" Roman asked not believing what he just heard.

"Did you let your little buddy win? I mean who kicks out of the spear right? He kicked out twice and rolled you up with a small package. It's like you wanted him to win."

"I didn't want him to win. I could have beaten him."

Sheamus just grinned and walked away.

Roman turned around to find Dean standing behind him. "That's not what I meant." Roman quickly backtracked.

"Don't worry about it man," Dean said, "I heard what Sheamus said before that." He took one of the beers he walked away.

Roman sometimes wondered how he ended up with a laid back friend like Dean. It wasn't always like that but after Seth betrayed them they hardly ever blew up at each other. He followed Dean back to the table ready to continue celebrating.


	3. Calm before the RAW Storm

Notes: Thank you WWE for keeping me mad. Without your stupid booking this story would go nowhere. For like 10 minutes tonight we almost had a Dean Ambrose/Kevin Owens feud.

Dean let go of Renee's hand as they entered Bridgestone Arena for RAW the next night. She hurried off to the women's locker room to get ready and Dean walked around backstage not quite ready to head for the locker room. He was still in the same good mood he was in last night. Nothing could squelch his good mood.

"Hey Dean congratulations," John Bradshaw Layfield said as Dean walked past where the broadcasters were talking. "You got the fish tank?"

Dean grinned. "Still working on it." In his excitement he had forgotten to get a fish tank but he really didn't have time to get one. WWE had kept him busy with radio interviews and a morning talk show. He's been up and going since 5 AM.

His phone buzzed. He took his phone out and saw that his old friend Sami Callihan, who wrestled in NXT as Solomon Crowe, had texted him.

 _Congrats man. Way to finally make it in WWE. Save me a shot when I get called up._

Dean quickly texted back _Thanks bro. You got it._

When he reached the locker room he found a small fish bowl sitting in front of a locker. There was a note:

 _JBL told me you said you were going to replace Cole with a fish tank. Thought I'd help_

 _-_ Jerry Lawler

Dean grinned. Tonight couldn't go wrong.

DDD

Roman arrived at the arena a little while later. He had gotten a ride with Jey and Ryback. He could have gotten a ride with Dean but he knew Dean had a lot of interviews to do and Roman at least could take advantage of going to the gym before the show.

All three men headed for the locker room. When they were outside of the locker room, a young man with a headset around his neck came running over to them. "Mr. Reigns, Triple H wants to talk to you before the show."

"I bet he does,"Roman said to Jey and Ryback. "Tell him I'll see him later." Roman said before walking into the locker.

"But..." the poor Production Assistant tried to call. Roman ignored him. He found Dean sitting in the locker room reading a comic book.

"What's with the fish bowl?" He asked nodded towards the bowl that sat on the bench next to Dean.

"Present from King. It's his way of congratulating me I guess."

"You think the headset will reach over the bowl for the fish to hear?" Jey asked.

Dean shrugged as he set the comic book down.

"Drax #1? You trying to piss Hunter off more," Ryback asked seeing the author of it.

Dean shrugged. "A fan in Reno gave it to me," he said with a shrug. He and Charlotte had been at Reno Comic Con that weekend.

There was a knock on the door and the man who had stopped Roman in the hall. "Hunter said he'll talk to you later."

"Who?" Dean asked. "Me? I can't imagine why he would want to talk to me," he said feigning innocense.

"No Mr. Reigns," the guy said nervously before leaving the locker room.

"Why would he want to talk to you," Dean asked.

"Probably wants to make me another offer. Like I would choose them over you." He said sticking his fist out. Dean hit it before reading his comic book again.

DDD


End file.
